elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Miranda
Queen Miranda is the mother of Sofia, James, and Amber, and the Queen of Enchancia. Elena and the Secret of Avalor As her kids return home for summer break from Royal Prep, Miranda and Roland are unable to come to a decision on where to go for vacation until Sofia suggests the Kingdom of Avalor, providing plenty of positive things about it to encourage everyone to agree with her idea. Agreeing with her, they set sail on the Royal Galleon under Admiral Vasquez's command for Avalor to open up trade relations with them. Arriving in Avalor City, they soon head off to meet with the current sovereign, Queen Shuriki. Once at the castle, they are entertained by the sudden appearance of the Jaquins before they take off with some of the food. Later, Sofia asks to dance the Sambarossa, and Miranda takes part before Shuriki brings it to an abrupt end after Sofia steps on her feet. Earlier, Miranda and Roland had been discussing some of Enchancia's trade valuables, not realizing it was convincing Shuriki to invade Enchancia next to expand her influence. Later, just after Shuriki signs the trade agreement to open up trade routes with Enchancia, Miranda and Roland are shocked when Princess Elena enters the throne room and reveals Shuriki's treachery in usurping the throne from her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia. When Miranda asks if Elena speaks the truth, Shuriki proves Elena is telling the truth as she has her Royal Guards restrain Miranda and Roland, much to their shock and anger. When Sofia is revealed to have been the one responsible for Elena's return when Shuriki sees Elena has her wand, Miranda is shocked to learn Sofia's part in freeing Elena so she could free Avalor from Shuriki. She then watches as Elena reveals the enchanted painting containing her little sister, Princess Isabel, and her grandparents, Francisco and Luisa. After Skylar gets Elena to safety after she's unable to defeat Shuriki, the seething-mad sorceress orders Miranda and her family locked in the dungeon. Miranda fears they are trapped and Shuriki is free to invade Enchancia, but Roland assures her they will get out and find Sofia. They are soon freed by Sofia, who had managed to sneak past the guards and get the keys to the cell, but Miranda is angry at her daughter for hiding her real reasons for coming to Avalor from them. After Elena explains everything and asks Miranda and Roland to not be angry at Sofia, Miranda still chastises Sofia for not telling them what she was doing in the first place, but Roland convinces her to forgive Sofia due to her actions being justified in helping Elena free Avalor from Shuriki. Returning to the throne room, they watch as Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, frees Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa from the painting, and together, the Royal Families of Avalor and Enchancia rally the citizens of Avalor City to march on the castle to stop Shuriki. During the initial flight away on the Jaquins, Miranda encourages Roland to stay and help Elena take back her kingdom and he intended to do just that, but only after having James, Amber, and Sofia taken back to the Royal Galleon for their protection, though Sofia assures her parents she and her step-siblings will be fine once they see the citizens of Avalor will be joining them to confront Shuriki. Miranda hangs on as Roland charges the first two royal guards guarding the outer gate on the back of the Jaquin they are riding on, before he dismounts to hold the guards in the courtyard off so Sofia and Elena can open it for the citizens to march through while she is flown back to safety with Amber. Joining her husband and daughter alongside Mateo and Elena's grandparents shortly thereafter as they lead the citizens towards Shuriki, Miranda watches as Shuriki prepares to blast Elena, only for Chancellor Esteban to intervene, taking Shuriki's wand and throwing it to Elena, who snaps it in two, destroying Shuriki's magic and aging her into an old woman, freeing Avalor at last, though Shuriki escapes down a waterfall and swims away to plan her revenge. With Avalor back in her hands, Elena reclaims the throne as Crown Princess, as Miranda and her family celebrate having helped Elena reclaim her kingdom and gain a new friend and ally in the process. Following the events of Realm of the Jaquins, with Shuriki plotting revenge on Elena, it is currently unknown if Shuriki will plot revenge on Miranda and her family as well. Following the events of Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas, that is no longer a concern. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Parents